The Last Summer
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Akhir musim panas, terakhir kalinya kau melihat dunia. Kilatan hijau menjalari tubuh, namun ada satu hal yang kau tahu. Kau masih punya teman. Walau dia menyangkalnya. Semi Canon. RnR


…

"_Wizards, she says, must accept these __thieves__ of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles..._" —Lord Voldemort ridiculing Charity Burbage to his followers in summer 1997 at Malfoy Manor. (HP Wiki)

* * *

><p>Dingin.<p>

Musim panas yang dingin bagai beku

Sekujur tubuhnya kaku,

Bibirnya kelu,

Matanya pilu,

Menatap nanar pada setiap wajah keji di ruangan ini

Dia Charity Burbage.

Menangis.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Harry Potter ©JKR

The Last Summer © Naer Sisra

Semi-Canon

…

* * *

><p>Semua berawal dari awal musim panas.<p>

Awal. Sangat awal, bahkan mungkin masih akhir musim semi.

Saat dia masih mengajar di kelas Telaah Muggle yang dipenuhi siswa yang antusias, dia masih ada di sana. Dengan para muridnya yang manis, dengan semua orang yang tertarik dengan kehidupan muggle yang benar-benar berbeda dengan kehidupan para penyihir. Hermione Granger dan Ernie McMillam ah dua Prefek itu benar-benar favoritnya. Benar-benar murid yang haus akan pengetahuan untuk mengisi kepala-kepala mereka yang mulai bisa berpikir kritis, bahwa muggle sangat bergantung pada listirk dan tidak ada yang namanya pencuri sihir seperti kelahiran muggeborn. Tidak, kita memang harus berteman dengan muggle, karena tanpa mereka penyihir pasti punah. Ya saat itu sangatlah menyengangkan. Dimana Charity Burbage masih bertitel Profesor Telaah Muggle Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Tempat yang menyenangkan dengan kolega-kolega yang baik hati seperti Minerva McGonagall dan Pamona Sprout. Namun ada juga yang kadang menjengkelkan seperti Mr. Filch dan Severus Snape. Ah, mengingat nama mantan Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu, membuat Charity Burbage mengerjapkan matanya dengan payah. Rasanya air matanya sudah kering sekarang. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar berkali-kali saat mengingat nama itu, pening di kepalanya mengumpul di satu titik dekat keningnya yang berdarah.

Kembali pada awal musim panas yang lalu. Saat ujian OWL dan NEWT baru berakhir, saat dia masih sibuk memeriksa esai yang menjadi tugas akhir para calon murid kelas enam dan calon alumni Hogwarts. Ya, di malam yang dingin itu, saat dia masih bergulat dengan perkamen-perkamen yang berisikan nilai-nilai. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengerikan dari aula besar, dimana para murid bertarung dengan para Pelahap Maut. Mengerikan, bahkan Charity Burbage hanya bisa menatap ngeri kejadian itu dan sedikit membantu dengan sihirnya yang tidak terlalu kuat. Ah, untung saja para anak-anak manis itu tidak ada yang terluka tapi… apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling mengerikan.

Albus Dumbledore meninggal.

Jatuh dari Menara Astronomi.

Terkena kutukan tak termaafkan nomor satu seantero jagat Sihir.

Tidak bisa dipercayanya kalau itu adalah perbuatan salah satu koleganya, Severus Snape. Menjijikkan, bahkan dengan semua kepercayaan yang diberikan Albus Dumbledore yang baik, dia mengkhianati orang nomor satu di Komunitas sihir itu. Charity bahkan sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan dunia ini, dia tak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Severus tentang sebuah peringatan kecil yang diberikan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu ketika beberapa minggu setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu, dia masih ingat saat Severus datang ke rumahnya. Dengan wajah sedatar meja yang benar-benar minta dihajar.

**Fashback**

"Burbage," pria dengan rambut berminyak itu berkata dengan nada dingin.

"_What your buesness here_, Snape," tidak ada intensi untuk menambahkan nada beramah tamah pada bangsat satu ini, tidak bahkan bagi Charity Burbage yang baik hati. Dia hanya bisa memasang wajah masam. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tangannya mengepal, rambutnya yang agak kusut tersapu angin yang bertiup di balkon rumahnya kala itu. Tongkat sihir sudah teracung di depan hidung si brengsek.

"Urusan?" alisnya naik sebelah, meninggalkan raut wajah kakunya tadi, namun berubah jadi lebih menyebalkan, "Aku sama sekali tak ada urusan—hanya memperingatkan," ujarnya santai, seperti ancaman tongkat sihir wanita bersurai belonde ini tidak ada apa-apanya—dan memang, sepertinya dia tahu, orang sebaik Charity Burbage tidak akan merapalkan mantera pada orang yang dia kenal.

"Berani kau menunjukkan wajahmu di depan semua orang?" ucap guru telaah muggle itu dengan nada sedikit bergetar, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" semua orang tahu. Semua murid tahu, bahwa di malam kejadian naas itu, Snape pergi bersama Pelahap Maut setelah membunuh… Dumbledore. "Rendahan," ujar Burbage sekali lagi.

"_Whatever_ Burbage, aku hanya akan memperingatkan sekali," jeda agak lama mungkin ada sesutu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya hingga guru—mantan guru Hogwarts itu hanya bisa diam membisu di tempat seperti itu, "Memperingatkanmu… sebagai teman," ucapnya setelah sekian lama membisu.

Charity berhenti bergerak saat itu, membeku bagai batu. Yah, mereka memang teman, kolega—walaupun tidak terlalu dekat tapi mereka tetap teman. Yang bernaung dalam satu institusi sekolah sihir yang dikelola oleh Albus Dumbledore. Permuakaan kulitnya merasakan sentuhan dingin angin musim panas, yah… semua orang tahu kalau di luar sana yang menyebabkan suhu turun di musim panas adalah Dementor. Para penghisap kebahagiaan yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari Azkaban, tapi… kementerian shir pastinya menutup mata dan telinganya… ditambah lagi, nampaknya Rufus Screamgour nampak tak bisa berkutik walau dengan nafsunya yang menggebu-gebu melawan para pengikut Dark Lord.

Tch!

"_Friend you say_?" nadanya miris, Burbage tadi ingin meludah di depan Snape, sekali saja walau hanya sekadar menunjukkan rasa tidak senangnya. Yah, mereka masih teman—tapi itu sudah tidak berlaku sekarang, "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya mengulang pertanyaannya. Ya bahkan Charity Burbage kini berang, sangat berang.

"_It's up to you_, terserah kau Burbage, tapi kuperingatkan kau satu hal—sekali ini saja, pergilah dari Hogwarts, jauh dan jangan kembali lagi," ujar Snape datar, tanpa ada perubahan intonasi dari nada bicaranya.

"_HOW DARE YOU_!" Burbage kini benar-benar berang, bahkan dia tak bisa menahan rasanya untuk mengumpat lebih jauh pada bangsat satu itu, "KAU MAU MENGUSIRKU DARI HOGWARTS?" raungnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa manahannya lagi. Manusia rendah yang sudah membunuh kepala sekolah yang disayangi semoa orang itu kini berani mengusirnya dari Hogwarts. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

Tongkatnya teracung. Bibirnya bergetar, dia sudah gelap mata.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY! BOMBARDA!" ucapnya meraung-raung, kilatan-kilatan cahaya keluar dari tongkat sihirnya, berkejar-kejaran dengan sinar lain yang dia rapalkan.

"Protego!" sekali, dua kali lambaian tangan. Semua serangan Charity ditahan dengan mudah.

"REDUCTO!"

"Protego!"

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

"Prote—tch!"

Suara keras seperti kendaraan muggle yang tengah tabrakan menggelegar di taman rumah Charity Burbage. Snape hilang—dia ber-disapparate. Charity, menahan napasnya dengan sulit. Dadanya terasa teraduk-aduk. Merasakan semua kemarahan yang menggelegar dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak tahu kalau peringatan itu benar adanya.

**End of Flashback**

Kembali dengan Burbage yang melayang di udara. Dimana suara cicitan seorang manusa kerdil yang seperti tikus mondok mengayunkan terus tongkat sihirnya, menahan mantera Levicorpus agar Charity Burbage masih tetap melayang di udara. Peter Pattigrew, salah satu orang yang menjijikkan yang membelokkan kepercayaan Lilly dan James Potter beberapa puluh tahun silam. Burbage tidak tahu kenapa dia memikirkan itu semua, dia hanya bisa bernapas pelan-pelan, seperti takut kalau dia bernapas kencang sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, ketika suara mendesis dari ujung sana memerintahkan Pattigrew membawa wanita ini ke hadapan semua orang. Semua orang berwajah keji dengan jubah hitam, para Pelahap Maut terkutuk. Suara pelecehan, berkali-kali terdengar dan benar-benar sebuah hinaan yang sama sekali tidak pantas diucap seorang manusia. Burbage hanya bisa menatap nanar pada seorang yang dia kenali sebagai penggantinya di Hogwarts sebagai guru Telaah Muggle yang baru, Allecto Carrow yang memandang rendah. Charity berhenti di udara, berputar dan kini dia bertatapan dengan seseorang yang sangat ditakuti dunia sihir.

Dia yang tak boleh disebut namanya. Lord Voldemort.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, dia sudah tahu apa yang menunggu di depannya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Pangeran Kegelapan bekata padanya. Tentang betapa menjijikkannya muggle yang sama sekali tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Tentu saja, dia yang pernah menjabat sebagai guru Telaah Muggle sama sekali tidak sependapat. Bahkan dalam ketakutannya, dia masih memegang prinsip hidupnya.

"_W—we must be firend wih mu—muggle_, mereka sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kita," ujarnya sedikit terbata. Bahkan dalam keadaan hampir mati seperti ini dia masih membela muggle. Lord Voldemort terkekeh, kemudian mengelus seekor ular besar yang dipanggil Nagini. Mengerikan, bahkan Charity Burbage tak bisa berhenti bergetar walau dia masih melayang di udara.

"Penyihir, dia bilang, harus menerima para pencuri sihir ini. Para pureblood akan semakin berkurang, _says Professor Burbage_, adalah sebuah keadaan yang sangat diinginkan… _She would have us all mate with Muggles..._"

Suara tawa pecah. Setelah kata itu diucapkan, mengerikan mereka semua ini. Sangat mengerikan. Burbage hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kemudian dia mengerling pada Snape. Ada sedikit sesal dalam hatinya, entah kenapa waktu itu dia tidak mengikuti saran dari Snape. Ah, menyesal adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"_Say_, Severus. Bukankah dia adalah kolegamu sebagai pengajar dulu?" Lord Voldemort berkata dengan nada rendah dan sedikit serak, tidak tertinggal desisisan samar dalam nadanya.

"Ya," ucap Severus Snape lambat-lambat, "Tapi itu dulu," lanjutnya.

Semua orang kembali mencemooh.

Burbage benar-benar takut sekarang, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tahu, tapi masih sedikit berharap pada temannya, koleganya, Severus. Bibirnya bergetar, perlahan sambil terus melayang di udara. Air matanya mulai berlinang, lalu dia berucap,

"_Severus, please."_

Lambat… seperti waktu yang membeku sesaat.

"_We're friends._"

Dia melihat wajah Severus yang tak berubah, namun tatapan mata Severus benar-benar lain.

_Sorry… I can't help. I'm really sorry._

Pesan yang diutarakan lewat tatapan mata. Burbage hanya bisa, mengatupkan bibirnya. Sebelum decak mencomooh datang silih berganti, dan sebelum…

Kilatan hijau itu menyambar dirinya.

"Avada Kedavra…"

Hijau.

Silau.

Kemudian gelap.

Charity Burbage kini tertidur, sebelum jasadnya menghantam meja.

Di akhir musim panas, saat semuanya terasa membeku. Charity Burbage meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Yang dia tahu adalah… di saat akhir hayatnya, masih ada teman yang menatapnya sebelum mati.

* * *

><p>"<em>We are friend? Aren't us?"<em>

Pertanyaan yang mengambang. Tak terjawab namun sekaligus terjawab dengan gambalng.

Di akhir musim panas. Di akhir hidupnya yang naas.

Dia Charity Burbage.

Beristirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Arrr... Errr... Entahlah... Saya tak tahu tiba-tiba mau menulis ini. Hehehe... By the way, ini ceritanya semi-canon.

Beberapa scene diambil dari Novel ke-7 Harry Potter.

Hmm Mungkin kata penutupnya segitu aja ya hehehe...

O ya jangan lupa Riview ya hehehe... walaupun ceirtanya datar banget :"|

~RnR ~


End file.
